


Little Brother

by A_Lawliet



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Summary: setting: post-war, America
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> setting: post-war, America

As you entered the house, you were immediately greeted by your boyfriend Peter, ‘Hello love’, he kissed your cheek before hugging you. He wrapped his arms around your waist as he showed you around as more people joined the tea party Peter’s father had organized. As you walked outside into the garden, you saw couples dancing to the music that played.  
‘You want to dance?’ you asked Peter slightly excited. But before he could answer, Peters father pulled his sleeve, ‘Peter, there you are, I need you to come with me. My colleagues would like to meet you.’  
Peter looked at you apologetically but you just smiled: ‘Go, I’ll just go talk to Susan until you come back.’ With that he gave you one last kiss on your cheek before following his father.

‘Hey (Y/N)! Nice to see you could come. Where’s Peter?’ Susan asked as I walked up to the table the 3 other Pevensie siblings sat on.  
‘Your father wanted him to meet his colleagues.’ I say sadly.  
With that Edmund stood up and jokingly made a bow, I giggled slightly, ‘Madame, it would be my honor if you’d dance with me.’ I laugh, ‘The honor is mine, kind sir.’

Peter Pov  
I sat on a chair near the window, not really listening to what my father and his colleagues were saying. I looked outside to see (Y/N) dancing… with Edmund?  
Suddenly I felt a wave of jealousy overcome me. I excused myself from the table as I make my way over to my girlfriend.

Your Pov  
As I jokingly danced around with Edmund, I could see, over his shoulder, Peter approaching. I let go of Ed, ‘Hey Peter!’  
‘Hey, Pete.’  
‘Mind if I take my girlfriend back?’ he asked coldly, surprising both of us.  
I took Peters hand, his gaze softened. He pulled along with him to what I recognized to be his dads office.  
‘Peter what’s wrong?’ he doesn’t answer, avoiding my gaze, then I saw, ‘Were you jealous?’  
‘What?! No!’  
You smiled at him as you stepped closer, wrapping your arms around his torso.  
‘Edmund is like a little brother to me, you know I only love you.’ Then he leans in and kisses me. ‘Want to go back to the party?’ I questioned, he took my hand as we rejoined everyone.’


End file.
